merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Helios
Helios was a warlord and a powerful ally to Morgana Pendragon. He was notable for being one of the extreme few to defeat Arthur Pendragon in a swordfight but was slain by Isolde, though he managed to take her down with him. Biography At some point, Helios made an alliance with Morgana to help conquer Camelot and install her as its queen. While he awaited the fulfilment of her end of the bargain - that she would bring the plans of Camelot's siege tunnels - he and his men raided the village that Gwen was staying in during her exile. One of Helios's men was about to kill her, but at the last moment Helios intervened and spared her, claiming there was "fun to be had". Helios took a liking to Gwen, bringing her back to his cavernous hideout, unaware of her affiliation with Arthur and Camelot. The two dined, but were interrupted by Morgana's arrival, at which point Gwen retired to avoid Morgana seeing her. Helios spoke briefly with Morgana, lured by her promise of indulgence when she became Queen of Camelot, but were disturbed by Gwen, who was making her escape. When Morgana realised Gwen was present and had heard their plans, she sent Helios and his men to chase her, but ultimately caught Gwen herself. Morgana then received the tunnel plans for Camelot from Agravaine, at which point she and Helios planned their full siege of Camelot (The Hunter's Heart). Soon after, Morgana and Helios, with Agravaine's help, commenced their planned attack on Camelot. It wasn't long before the kingdom fell and Morgana proclaimed herself Queen once again. However, Arthur had escaped capture and the citizens of Camelot refused to swear allegiance to her, and so she sent Helios to find the King. During Arthur's campaign to retake Camelot, Helios stayed by Morgana and, when it became apparent that her powers were failing her, he pushed her back to take on Arthur himself. Helios bested Arthur and was on the point of killing him, but at the last instant he was stabbed from behind by Isolde, though he managed to fatally wound her in return before he died (The Sword in the Stone). Personality Helios was shown to to be a brash, brutish and warlike man. When a village's youngsters refused to join his army, he and his men razed the town to its knees with Helios justifying this by claiming he needed more recruits. He was also a sadistic person as he took pleasure in Morgana torturing Elyan and threatening Agravaine. He was also shown to have a weakness for women and an eye for female beauty, preventing Gwen's death because he took a liking to her. His more civilised and charming character surfaced in the company of women, producing an elegant meal for Gwen and commenting to her that he considered a person's origins unimportant compared to what they could become. According to Morgana, Helios was often lured in by women. He also appeared attracted to Morgana, who, knowing his lustful nature, kept his interest with implications and innuendo relating to his reward when she'd been crowned Queen of Camelot. Helios seemed something of a womaniser, picking Gwen up to dine with her, only to flirt with Morgana immediately afterwards. Helios also appeared to be sexist, and although he liked women, he did not respect them, dismissing Gwen as "just a serving wench I picked up". Possibly the only woman he actually had any respect for was Morgana. Abilities Helios was an incredibly skilled warrior, even managing to defeat Arthur Pendragon in a duel and was capable of easily defeating several opponents at once. Arthur only survived their duel because of Isolde's intervention and even as he was dying Helios still managed to fatally injure Isolde. Helios was also an adept leader, in command of number of men who followed his every command and responded to his summons. Appearances ;Series 4 :The Hunter's Heart :The Sword in the Stone: Part One :The Sword in the Stone: Part Two Gallery Helios001.png Helios.png Helios3.jpg Helios33.jpg Helios the Sword in the Stone.jpg 1-1.jpg Helios 02.png Helios 01.png Helios bring it on.png Helios takes over.png Helios 100.png 324-1-.jpg 268-1-.jpg 265-1-.jpg Category:Skilled swordhandlers Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Enemies and Villains Category:Series 4 enemies Category:Recurring Cast Category:People who knew of Agravaine's betrayal before Series 4 Episode 12 Category:Deceased Category:Royalty Category:Skilled swordhandlers Category:Died in combat Category:Two-parter appearance Category:Series 4 Category:Nobility Category:Allies of Morgana Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Enemies of Camelot Category:Attempted to kill Arthur Category:Defeated Arthur in a duel